


Think Ink!

by accio_arse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_arse/pseuds/accio_arse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus takes on freelance work to makes ends meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think Ink!

> Think once...Think twice... THINK INK!!!
> 
> Each week enough ink is wasted to fill the Great Hall at the Department of Magical Maladministration to a depth of 7 ¾ inches.
> 
> A few handy ink-saving tips:
> 
> 1\. Instead of bathing in ink, try water! It’s refreshing, too!  
> 2\. Wedding invite? About to purchase ink? STOP! Many modern witches and  
> wizards find confetti an acceptable substitute.  
> 3\. Out of pumpkin juice? Ink...

Remus stretched his writing fingers. He still had piles more Ministry memos to transcribe, at a measly five knuts each. This freelancing sucked. What was the next one about?

> Think once.. Think twice... THINK BUTTOCKS!

> Each week, wand injuries...


End file.
